rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Rusty (BRGD)
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Rusty Lynchan CNR Explanation: Rusty or just rust is a dirty type of red Species: Faunus Age: 18 Gender: Male Emblem: a wolfs paw with a small thorn in it Handedness: amibidextris Nicknames: Rust Occupation: member of team BRGD 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Silver Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: green Skin Colour: Olive tan Face Shape: Diamond Hair: Red Physical Traits: Fox ears on the top of his head. His symbol tattoed on his waist Outfit: He has a red suit vest with no shirt underneath revealing most of his skin mostly his arms and waist. black dress pants with black dress shoes. Accessories: a silver watch, black fingerless gloves, sunglasses with black lenses and red frames, A red bandana with his symbol in black which he will wear sometimes as a mask or hat. Gadgets: none 3) Characteristics: Background: Rusty grew up living with his DJ father Argess Lynchan as his mother had left when he was very young. Rusty looked up to his father as a hero but also learned many members of his family were Huntsman and wanted to be just like them. He began training to become a Huntsman which his father fully suported. He became one of the best fighters in his small home town and even entered a profesional tournament and managed to get to 4th place, A meager title to you but being raised by someone who knew nothing of fighting he did exceedingly well. When he became old enough he applied to one of the huntsmen training accadamies but was rejected. He aplied to the rest of them and yet again was rejected by the rest. His heart was broken, he only wanted to do one thing. Help other. Yet the only way he knew how was to become a huntsman, yet acording to the schools headmasters he was 'too reckless' so instead he decided to head out on his own to help others. He lied to his dad and said he was indeed accepted. But along his journey he met some people who would not only become his friends, But also help save the kingdoms. Personality: Rust is a pretty care free guy usually leaning back and relaxing. He is pretty happy guy and almost always has a smile on his face. He is pretty sarcastic and usually mocks his oponents. And like said before he is pretty reckless usually taking the easy way out or not listening completely. However despite these bad qualities he always manages to make friends with everyone he meets. Rusty has also been known to give to others especially in great times of great distress. Misc Traits: he taps his foot when impatiant Likes: Music, Dancing, Helping others, jokes, his family, Dislikes: Boredom, Ignorance, death, Grimm, Criminals. 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: His father, The rest of team BRGD Skills: Mixing music, Allusion: (None yet, If you see anything tell me) Notes: Is almost always listening to music. Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: sound breaker Classification: Speaker, Sound Gun, Kanabo Short Description: A fairly long speaker and then transforms into the first form the Kanabo a long club with rivits down the main striking area with a speaker at the top. When it turns into its second form a trigger emerges from the handle and then you aim the top speaker forward and it fires a sonic boom B) Semblance Name: Zues shout Short Description: He lets out a scream that can blow holes in walls and send cars flying but can only be used for a short time before he looses his voice as it does strain his throat Activation Cue: he takes in a deep breath and wraps his hands around his mouth like he's trying to yell at someone far away Reflection of Personality: He grew up around music and thus sound has always been a part of his life. C) Combat Info Preferred Range: close and long Landing Strategy: flail wildly and hope someone or something catches him. Or land on someone else Fighting Style: head on Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 3 Speed: reaction 3 running 4 Agility: 4 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 2 Aura Manipulation: 2 Semblance Manipulation: 2 Dust Manipulation: 2 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 5 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 1 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 4 Total: 39 The socond member of B'R'GD Has joined the fight Category:Blog posts